The Flame/Script
Part 1: Undying Flame Before Battle * Anna: Listen up troops! The eastern reaches of Askr are under attack! They're targeting Gnótthæð! * Sharena: Is it Embla? * Anna: we don't know. The soldier who carried the report is unconscious... with terrible burns all over his body. In his suffering, he repeats one phrase, again and again: "the flames..." * Alfonse: The flames... * Anna: We must find out what's going on. It's well past time we left. Make your preparations quickly and move out! Scene transition * Alfonse: What...has happened? This place was famous for its bountiful farmland... But you'd never know it now. * Sharena: We...we used to come here with Mother when we were children... This is a cruel rebuke to my memories. Beyond cruel... * Anna: Alfonse! Sharena! Be on your guard! The enemy is here! After Battle * Anna: They're marching under the Emblian banner-that's certain. * Sharena: So it is Embla that's behind this. I'll never forgive them! * Alfonse: Hold a moment, Sister. * Sharena: Why? * Alfonse: Take a look at these flames... they're not dying down. In fact, they seem to grow even hotter... I've never seen anything like it before. Flames like this could turn a river into nothing but steam... Flames undying...unquenchable... The prophecy... Can it be? * Anna: What? No! that's just a silly old book. * Sharena: What are you two bickering about? * Alfonse: There's a very old book of prophecy... It tells of the end of the world. "Cloaked in flame, he crosses the sea-unquenchable, insatiable, undying flame. Trees fall, mountains burn, steam billows. The seas are swallowed. Stars become cinders, and the moon falls from the sky. The world devoured by flame, smolders out." * Sharena: Smolders...out? You can't mean that it's destroyed, can you? * Anna: We need to find out more about who we're really up against. We have to keep pushing forward. I wish I knew just what we're facing. Part 4: Stars Become Cinders After Battle * Anna: Hurry! We're almost there. This is where that report came from... Get ready, Kiran. Scene transition * Fjorm: Hahh I will... I will... avenge you... mother... * Surtr: How weak you are. Your strength is already fading. You can't even fight back. To think you pointed your weapon at me- a king! Did you think you would survive? Did you? You'll suffer for that impertinence. * Fjorm: Aaagh! * Surtr: Feel that pain, child of ice. Feel it... and tell me what you desire most. Should I scar your face with flame? Or should I burn your fingers to ash, one by one... As I did to your mother? What would you have me do, hmm? * Fjorm: Surtr! * Surtr: Ha-ha-hah! That is a fate of the weak- To be trampled. So it goes... Strike at me! Show me your last, lingering flame- before it flickers out! * Fjorm: Surtr! I swear... that I... You will never... * Surtr: Is that all? She's already lost consciousness. What a joke! Not even fit for a toy... * Loki: What next, my king? * Surtr: We march. My flames will soon reach every corner of this land. * Loki: You don't waste any time, do you? As for this one... You're just going to cast her aside here? Well, well, well... I'll give you plenty of attention, sweetie... Hee-hee! Part 5: Enchantress of the Mist Before Battle * Fjorm: Mmgh... * Loki: Rise and shine, Princess! It's time for us to play a little game... Oh, but here come some pesky little rodents. I have a feeling they'll want to spoil our fun. * Anna: You! Tell me your name and your affiliation- Wait a minute! Who do you think you are? * Sharena: Two...Commander Annas? * Loki: This must be so very shocking for you, mustn't it? You have my apologies, my dear. Loki shapeshifts into Sharena * Loki: I supposed it's true that we've never met in person... Loki shapeshifts into her true form * Loki: I am Loki, loyal servant of His royal Highness, King Surtr. Pleased to make your acquaintance. I am even more pleased to bid you farewell... Though I must apologize, I suppose. You'll be dying here. After Battle * Anna: We've pushed through the enemy's line, Summoner! Our job now is to capture their leader. * Loki: Oh, wouldn't you just know it. I lost. How strong you all are... Especially you, Summoner. I've taken a little bit of a fancy to you. Yes, you, Summoner... Here's hoping we meet again, my dear! Hee-hee! * Anna: Hold it right there! I'm not finished with you yet. I want answers! Hmm, Summoner? What is it? Light's coming from Breidablik... And it's pointing the way over there... Scene transition * Fjorm: Uhn... * Sharena: Look! Someone's collapsed! It's a woman... * Alfonse: It seems her lance is resonating with the divine weapon. * Sharena: Alfonse: She's still breathing! Do you think she's a Hero from another world? * Alfonse: I don't know...but I do know we can't just leave her here. * Anna: Agreed. Let's take her back to base. Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts